


i'll be waiting

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Stuck like Glue [Stucky] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bashful bucky, Breathless, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky is sleepy, Bucky loves spn, Captain America: The First Avenger, Comfortable chairs, Cuddling, Cute, Extravagant, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, Holidays, Hugging, Luxury, M/M, Making Out, Mention of tony - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shy, Sleepy Kisses, Supernatural - Freeform, Waiting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, barely, cheek kisses, gentle touching, i miss you, lonely, netflix, sleeping, sleepy, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: Bucky can't help but fall asleep despite wanting to greet Steve when he gets home.





	

"When are you going to be home?" Bucky asked as he played with Steve's tie quietly. Steve has been quite busy lately, leaving Bucky to sit at home to watch movies and eat all by himself due to something going on that I won't go into detail, but it has been eating up Steve's time.

Steve smiled softly and leant down slightly, pressing a kiss to Bucky's forehead as he looked up at Steve. Steve rubbed Bucky's hips as he spoke, "Hopefully not as late as yesterday. Today is the last day, though." Bucky smiled slightly and patted Steve's chest. 

"I'll be waiting, then." He said as he pulled away.

"I'll try and hurry." Steve said, shooting him a grin as he took his leave. 

Bucky slouched slightly. He looked around their extravagant hotel, courtesy of Mr. Stark.

It was supposed to be a holiday for all of the Avengers, plus him, but really it was a working holiday. He hasn't done much of anything because he obviously doesn't have an ordinary job. That and he is currently recovering from regaining his memory in bits and pieces.

He shuddered and shook his head. "Time to occupy myself." He muttered. He plopped down onto one of the sofa chairs and scrolled through Netflix. To him it was something of magic, slightly. I mean, a movie at the touch of a button? And all of these selections? Yea. It's taking him some time to get used to being around during these times and not being utterly brain washed into harming people.

He stumbled across a show and read the title slowly, "Super...natural?" He shrugged and started to watch it.

Four hours later, Bucky did not expect to be knee deep in this " _Supernatural_ " and think that Sam was just a little too cute for this word.

He took a short break to stand up and stretch, his metal arm feeling sort of stiff from the lack of being used along with the rest of his muscles. 

He then, naturally, plunged back into his new show.

Hours passed and Steve would be home any second now but his eyes were drooping slightly. He curled up and tried to focus on the television. Shortly after becoming more comfortable, he fell asleep despite fighting to stay awake.

~

Steve arrived back to their apartment after parting ways with Sam and Natasha. All the while he wondered if Bucky was awake this time.

He opened the door and stepped in, discarding his shoes and bag as he called out, "Bucky?"

No answer.

His eyebrows furrowed as he called out again as he made his way to the living room, but his voiced died down as he noticed Bucky curled up on one of the plush chairs. He was snoring slightly, causing Steve to smile warmly down at him.

He was totally going to tease Bucky about that; Bucky claims to never snore.

He quietly crept over to where Bucky was and gently brushed some hair away from his face causing Bucky's nose to scrunch up and his eyes to open up ever so slightly. "S-Stevie?" Bucky asked, his speech slurred with sleep as he sat up.

"Hey Buck-" Steve started, but was cut off when Bucky reached out, hugging Steve's waist and burying his face into his stomach. Steve was so warm and inviting.

"Welcome back." He muttered as he nuzzled his nose against the soft fabric of Steve's shirt. His eyebrows furrowed and he pulled away to look up at Steve who had previously changed clothes before returning home. Bucky shrugged as he looped his fingers in the back belt loops of Steve's pants. "How was your day?" Bucky asked as he peered up at Steve with those soft gray eyes of his.

Steve hummed and knelt down, his cheeks tainted pink as he spoke, "Better now that I get to see you."

Bucky's eyes widened and he squeaked slightly, "Oh." His own cheeks were now a light red.

Steve let out a soft laugh, "You're so bashful when you're sleepy... Maybe you're a little more bashful in general, anyways." He watched as Bucky's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find a response with heavy eyelids and flushed cheeks. "C'mon, it's bedtime." Steve said as he lifted Bucky off the sofa chair.

Bucky draped his arms over Steve's shoulders and didn't even bother to hold on with his legs as he muttered quietly, "You know why."

He finally found a response and Steve smiled softly as he placed him on their bed. Bucky instantly curled up with a pillow, his eyes closed within seconds. Steve leant over him and kissed the side of cheek, making Bucky smile goofily with one eye open.

He held out his arm, summoning Steve to bed. Steve happily jumped down into bed and the two snuggled together.

Steve traced the patterns down Bucky's metal arm quietly before Bucky finally spoke up, "I... I missed you."

Steve tore his gaze from Bucky's prosthetic metal arm to his face. Half of it was hidden by the fluffy pillows beneath them but the other half showed how his facial features which were quiet soft for such a strong man. Steve's heart melted and he cooed gently, "I know... I missed you too." Bucky leant forward, abandoning his pillow to take Steve's chin between his fingers and to press his lips down onto Steve's in such a loving way. The two's lips felt perfect against each other's and to be honest, Bucky never wanted to stop kissing Steve.

Sadly, humans need a consistent amount of oxygen to live and both of them were lacking said oxygen so Bucky pulled away breathlessly. Steve looked up at him with expecting eyes and soon their bodies were flush together; their legs tangled and their hair messy.

Bucky ended with a sweet peck to Steve's lips, his eyes showing just how tired he was. Steve grinned up at him before Bucky fell back onto his pillow. "You're... You're the best person to make out with... I've concluded." Bucky breathed out. "You're also the best boyfriend." He added quickly, reaching out to flick Steve's nose gently.

Steve rolled his eyes and muttered, "Shut up and go to sleep."

It wasn't the first time that he's heard those words out of Bucky's mouth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
